Adopted
by escence123
Summary: what would happen if Pan and Bra were sent to another family because they were endangered from an evil tyrant. Trunks/ Pan and Bra/Goten
1. Chapter 1

**HIII I'm back I edited this part a bit sorry..**

**prologue**

" Have we made our decision " Goku said he heard mournful yes's every where .

" Good then Pan and Bra will be sent to California and while trunks and Goten stay with us " Everyone agreed a sudden boom was heard as the tyrants came closer

"Hide them!" Bulma yelled as Pan and bra's cries echoed through their little conference room. A shattering crash was heard as Pan was teleported to California, Sacramento and Bra was transported Los Angeles .

" They're safe " Vegeta breathed in relief but the reassurance didn't last to long because the tyrant was getting closer his big feet echoing in the distance and smirking face mocking Goku and Vegeta's nearly fearsome face . "Take the women inside this is a fight meant for saiyan's" then he charged at the monster .

**I wuuuvvv dbbzzzz**

Pan was left crying in the streets of Sacramento her eyes glistening as strangers passed by her distressed form. There was one woman she looked deep into Pan's eyes looking for something. She carried the distressed child into her arms and slowly rocked her to sleep . Pan made a loud yawn as she slowly dozed of to sleep. The woman looked at Pan with evil basically emitting her body .

" Pan, Pan sleep peacefully my little princess for all shall end in a jiffy and your life shall remain a secret as for me child call me mother " her laugh echoed through the dark street nights causing stares and weird looks from passer byers .

**I WUUVV DBBZZ**

horrible cries were heard in the streets of Los Angeles as the Bra twisted and turned in the small blanket . Like Pan strangers walked by wanting to have nothing to do with the child . A caring young woman looked at Bra and held her immediately while she cried silently and tried her best to cool the child down . She sung a mockingbird song to the little baby . She heard her sobs quiet down and she laughed lightly as she heard abnormally loud snores coming from the small form .

"Hi baby girl guess what since I can't have little chibi you's running around I guess I'm going to have to steal you aren't I baby girl I'll welcome you to mama "

She cooed at the mere thought of it as she held her blue haired baby closer .

**sorry I just had to change the ummm... whatever this was before I hope you liked r/r ok so guys I've really been trying to make a chapter 2 but I'm kind of struggling can you help PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers this is my next chapter and I know I got only one review in my last chapter but it's okay THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

10 years later….

"Now, now Pan I bought you a new toy and I don't want you to throw it into the wall this time okay Hun?"

"Yes mama" Pan replied feverishly waiting for her new toy. As her 'Mama' opened the new toy bag her eyes sparkled as she saw it was a new remote control helicopter. "Oh thank you Mama I love it I promise I won't throw it into the wall this time!"

"Your welcome baby" she said as she stared nearly emotionlessly at the bouncing child. "Come on Panny it's nearly time for school go get ready while I get the pan cakes ready". After they finished breakfast Pan walked onto the school bus every step with a bounce. She held her head high until she was knocked onto a random seat because of the buses sudden sway to the left, but unfortunately for her she was planted right next to the coolest kid in school.

"Get of my seat dork this is reserved for important people only!"

"I am important smart one!" Pan replied

"Well you're not important to sit next to me"

Pan's eyes welled up as her confidence broke entirely as her taunts continued.

"You're so worthless my blankets have more of a value I wish you'd just disappear with the rest of your fake category" she laughed menacingly at her but before Pan could cry the bus speaker said

"Young lady in the back please stop the racket you're disturbing the students"

The girl quickly shut her mouth glaring at Pan angrily. Pan heard someone call her new found enemy. (A/N wait for it wait for it)

"Hey Bra!" (A/N you probably saw that coming)

"Bra?!" Pan sputtered laughing wildly as she clutched her stomach repeating Bra's name over and over again torment filling her eyes. Her laughs grew louder as her eyes grew venomous, but before until anything else happened the bus was at school and the kids were running of the bus. After school Pan ran home to see her Mama.

"Mama I hate the girl at my school! I hate her I hate he I hate her!"

"And what are you going to do about it" 'Mama' said deviously

"Learn to kill "Pan replied as her eyes flashed a haunting obsidian .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people I'm back again! So I looked at my story yesterday and in the first chapter I probably left out a few things

Pan and Bra are in California because Goku and Vegeta had to fight an evil tyrant they were found on the street by two different woman oh and BTW they don't know each other and Trunks and Goten are with their dads.

Pan-13

Bra-13

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Pan's adopted mother looked at Pan Satisfaction filling her eyes. "Come on Pan" she said as she lead Pan to the window "You see the world outside this door" she continued "It's filled with only evil people Pan and do you know where evil people come from?" Pan shook her head "hell".

Pan looked emotionlessly at her mama nodding her head in understanding.

" You have to be better than them to get what you want and to get what you want you must hurt them in your way" Her 'Mama' chuckled as Pan's face turned to mixture of a frown and an evil smirk.

"In my way "Pan muttered as she stared at her mother's soulless eyes" Teach my sensei"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next day at school

"Hey look at the dork with the ugly face!" Students tormented as Pan walked through the hallway.

"Ugly, disgusting, what species are you Pan Kuma" Bra said as she taunted Pan further. Pan stared emotionlessly at Bra 'In my own way' Pan repeated to herself as Bra pushed her into a locker. Pan's eyes flashed from red to onyx scaring the other students, but Bra refused to back down.

"Oh what is it Panny dear are you angry is Panny baby angry!" her taunts continued as Pan struggled to be let go by Bra's merciless grip.

"Let me go!" Pan screamed as she bared her teeth, but Bra still refused to back down.

"I guess I'll just have to do it my way." and with that she slammed Bra into a locker while punching her continuously. The students scattered as Bra begged for mercy. Pan's laughter erupted throughout the school. The principal came and yelled

"PAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT YOUNG LADY HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ARE EXPELLED!"

Pan stopped in her tracks as she thought 'Mama wouldn't want me to be expelled I don't want to move again. Oh what have I done?'

Her thoughts continued as she was lead to the principal's office, but surprisingly her Mom was already there. The principal explained what Pan did and Her 'Mama' laughed dryly

"Oh Panny always getting herself into these things I guess we'll just have to move .Right Panny?" Pan nodded as tears cascaded down her red face. Her 'Mama' continued

"I guess we'll just move to Japan"

I'M DONE YAY I think next time I'll write in first person, but that awaits the next chapter! Von buoyage! And PLEEASSEEE READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I decided to try something new so I hope you like it.

Pan P.O.V

As I entered the plane to Japan I quickly became depressed my heart ached for my mother's reassurance, but she was in the bathroom at the moment. I dozed off for a while before I was rudely interrupted from my sleep by a sharp crash and the boom of thunder.

"Passengers settle down we'll be going in for a rough landing!" The pilot said as I felt the plane go down at an alarming rate. Where was my mother?! She was supposed to be here by now! I quickly got up from my seat, but the waiters and workers pushed me down as I frantically yelled for my mother. They strapped me harshly to the seat belt as anger surged through my veins. My mother could be stuck in the bathroom for Kami knows how long!

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as my kicking became more powerful. I kicked the passenger to the left of me. I saw my mother emerge from the bathroom.

"Mother "I cried as I hugged her, but she didn't return. I looked at her confused. She stared back confused and yelled

"Someone get this crazy child of me!" I was about to yell at my mother before the plane took a turn to the left making me take my seat. I looked at my mother suddenly understanding. She didn't want me could feel myself grow distant and cold as my hand reached for my mother's neck. My fingers tightened around her throat as she frantically tried gasping for air. I laughed as she fell to the ground an evil smirk finding its way to my face. The passengers around me gasped as they quickly to my mother's aid. Weaklings I thought as the plane settled onto the ground. I quickly ran out only to run into a brick wall.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled as anger again took over me the REALLY tall man looked at me confused, but I really didn't care as I made an attempt to strike him, but the only thing I last remembered was a lingering frying pan.

So this one was pretty short but I promise the next one will be super long! Please read and review!


	5. so we meet

Hey you guys I'm so Happyyyyyyy I got reviiieeewwwsss and follooowwweeerrrss thx you guys!

Pan P.O.V.

Owwww what the heck was that?! Why is everything so dark? … Oh wait my eyes are closed….. God what is this bright light. I stood up to see a group of people surrounding me there were two woman with black hair, 3 men with black hair a baldy and a woman with blue hair that looked strangely like Bra. The guy I attempted to hit earlier with a cheery voice said

"Hi I'm Goten it's very nice to meet you Miss…. Um what's your name?"

I looked at Goten, and without a second thought I knew he had good intentions but that really didn't matter at the moment. I gave this Goten an arrogant smirk he whimpered slightly and I couldn't take the chuckle building up inside me. The other woman however looked rather viciously at me, but I didn't flinch or anything. I slowly got up from my seat but before I could reach the exit a pair of VERY strong arms held me back. I looked to see a Lavender haired dude he didn't seem very much older than me, but again that didn't matter at all.

"Where do you think you're going little miss?"

I was going to reply until I realized he was calling me the word I hated the most. Little. I slowly turned my head to look him in the eyes as I felt insanity grow, but I didn't let it out for only Kami knows how strong these people are.

I stared him straight in the eyes as I said coldly" Never call me little again, because you don't know me and I don't know you. So let's keep it that way for the benefit of your health."

The Bra look alike stared at me weirdly as she screamed her head off about how rude I was being, and that I should be lucky to even have a home. The guys covered their ears but I was prepared for this I pulled out ear plugs just as she opened her loud mouth. When she finished everyone introduced themselves to me, but there was no reason because I was leaving soon.

"What's your name?" Goku said

I looked him in the eyes he seemed abnormally innocent, but I could tell he meant no real harm.

"Bura" I lied as my face grew hot which happens every time I lie I think they must have known this though, because tension was growing fast. The guy with the flame-like hair doo roughly grabbed my throat and said

"Never say that name again or I kill you here and now!" But for some unknown reason I wasn't scared matter of fact I smirked.

"Bura Bura Bura" I repeated he seemed to go mad as he was held back by the three men and Chi-Chi had the frying Pan ready.

"Tell me your real name" she threatened, but this time I was scared I didn't reply until the frying Pan was really close to my head.

"Pan!" I yelled as the room grew silent. This time the other woman Videl was literally fuming hot air. She stared at me pure venom filling her eyes, as the other dude with glasses stared coldly at me. I was really confused seriously who are these people anyways to judge MY name?

I rolled my eyes as I began to walk out of the house-thing. But the annoying Trunks guy decided hey why not drag her by her hair and toss her onto the floor. Seriously why would you toss a young lady onto the floor? By now I was a bit battered and bruised as people yelled at me continuously my heart began to quicken as the Goku guy looked sorrowfully at me. They soon stopped and gave me the silent shoulder. I began crying as I buried myself into my arms.

" It really hurts ya know" I said " To be treated badly even though I haven't brought this upon myself, but it's okay and I'll probably forgive you when the time comes, but for now my name is Pan Kuma" and with that I walked out of the dome-shaped house only catching a glimpse of realization on Videls face. Before I got even two inches off the premises I was tackled by a gray haired mop.

He tackled me to the ground, but somehow I managed to escape. I ran away and into an abandoned building. I checked out the place as I walked in. There were white walls and silver tables. It looked kind of unreal I looked carefully at the silver tables noticing a faint yet very specific design it reminded me of ocean waves as I trailed the carvings with my fingers. I sighed as I walked around the apartment, I reached to touch for a silver blade with the same carvings as the table. As I was about to examine the blade the door was kicked open. I quickly took the blade and ran for it. I jumped out the window and into the darkness as the apartment building was searched. I walked through the night hoping I wouldn't get caught, but as always luck wasn't on my side.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" I took notice that he didn't say little this time. I stared him in the eye coldly

"I'm going to leave because you have know business with me, and is it really nice to throw someone on the floor?! I hope that mother of yours teaches you manners! but for now we'll meet soon and when it happens we fight till death be upon us" and with that I left leaving a confused Trunks to his probably lonely thoughts.

I know I know this chapter was probably really crappy soorrryyyy yooouuu guuuyyysss btu next chapter will be SO better! CIAO! ( if that's how you spell it)


	6. Chapter 6

No REVIEEWWSS I'm officially broken

3 years later

Pan P.O.V.

I walked the streets of Sacramento with my best friend Bra. You guys might be thinking what the heck. We were just enemies! We were until we realized we weren't all that different. I traveled back to California because the famous Hercule Satan was there! I thought maybe he could teach me how to fight you know to beat a lavender mop in the martial art competition. You might be wondering how Bra and I are alike. Bra's mom left because she couldn't take care of a child so she's living alone now, and has 2 jobs. We're both very silent and distant from strangers or new comers. I looked to my left only to see Bra glaring at short boy with messy pink hair. She threatened him with her eyes as I circled his cowering form. People were beginning to stare at us.

"What did you do?" I whispered my eyes flashing a haunting red as I lifted his head with my hand.

"I-I just wanted t-to ask if she needed help with her bags m-m-miss" what a pathetic excuse, but being my nice evil self I threw him against a stop sign then turned around and walked away Bra following. Bra we chuckled maliciously as we turned a corner we heard police sirens in the back, but we walked gracefully ahead knowing that they couldn't get the best of us.

"Ma'am "A police Officer said tapping me shoulder I turned my head revealing a smirk Bra huffed at my playfulness.

"It seems the lad over their says you nearly killed him by tossing him onto the stop sign. I'm going to have to arrest you for this." Bra raised her eyes brows as we continued our route home. He began to bug as he tried to put our hands in handcuffs, but obviously that wasn't working for him as we just continued walking. I guess he realized since his method wasn't walking he halted I smirked at Bra, but she didn't reply she fell to the ground her eyes were nearly lifeless. I looked quickly at the officer as he held an electric gun in the air I lunged for him but everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG THXXX FOR ALLL THE REVIIEEWWWSSSS! I'M DIEING FROM HAPPINESSSSSSS

Pan P.O.V

I woke up to see Bra besides me but she was still unconscious. I grabbed the knife that I always had and looked around the room. WAIT! I know this place of course it's the police station! I gently nudged Bra as the police officer came in to question us. I knew I couldn't get out of this one so easy, because he looked ANGRY.

I smiled nervously awaiting his annoying yell." You kids" he stared ugh! As he lectured us on behavior and stuff, but I couldn't help but stare at is abnormally bald head the whole time. "Understand?!" he finished we both nodded our yes's and fled the scene. Once we were out of hearing range we laughed to our hearts desire. I was about to tell Bra a joke until I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. It was the world martial arts competition poster. I shook Bra up and down as we made plans on how to get to Japan.

"Maybe we should hire a plane our go shopping our….Um I'm out of ideas you pan?"

"Our we could just get tickets to a plane ride, catch a bus, rent a hotel room, then BAM! We're good to go!" we squealed in excitement as we ran home. As Bra chattered about how the fights would be I smirked thinking how fun it would be to punch the lavender haired mop in the ground. Suddenly for some reason I got really uncomfortable as I felt someone's eyes following us.

"Run" I whispered as the steps behind us grew faster. Bra growled as we ran into our apartment building out of breath. We were silent as we looked out the window only to see….no one not a soul was on the street. I whimpered scared for a minute but kept my composure eyes growing cold as ever .me and Bra packed our clothing for the Tournament in two days and walked out of the apartment building warily looking for an unexpected guest. We took a cab to the airport our flight leaving in ten minutes, but still I could feel someone staring at me and it was rather uncomfortable.

"Everybody please board the plane on the way to Tokyo" that was our call we boarded the plane as it took off.

" Pan " Bra said" If we win this we could get a million Zen imagine that Pan imagine that" I was imagining that and although it was a one in a hundred chance I have been preparing for this and today was not a day to question our decision.

6 hours later

"WELCOME TO TOKYO EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY!" Bra and I walked off the plane ever so grace fully our bags trailing behind us. We soon rented a hotel room and we were on our way to sign into the Competition.

As we neared the sign in place I saw someone I never expected to meet.

I'M DONE I BET YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT TILL MY NEXT REVIEW CIAO!


	8. Chapter 8

HAY YAALL! I'VE GOT MY NEXT CHAPTER UP ENJOY!

Pans P.O.V

My mother.

Out of all these years I finally get to see her, I was expecting a warm feeling of happiness but none came I stared at the woman who embarrassingly disowned me. I stared at Bra as she stared at the same woman sensing my uneasiness.

"This is it "Bra said as she guided me away from the sight range of the woman. She led me to the signup sheet and everything seemed normal until I ran into the people I've been looking forward to seeing all day. I grinned slyly as I neared Videl and Chi-Chi.

"Hasn't it been a wonderful three years how have you been catching up? " I chuckled mirroring their shocked expressions. They tried to speak, but I was already long gone in the front of the line.

"NEXT!" The monk shouted Bra and I squealed as we signed into the adult division but the monk stopped us in our tracks.

"What are you doing young lady's you are too young to be in the adults division" My jaw DROPPED I mean seriously DROP. Bra growled as her eyes flashed the oh so familiar teal, but we kept our cold composure reluctantly signing the junior division. Then and idea popped in my head after signing I dragged Bra out of the line and told her how we could easily beat the little kids and get the million Zen!

"You're genius Pan!" I smirked at the compliment, but it slowly died as I saw my mother come walking to me and to the far right of her was Videl and Chi-Chi. I panicked I knew all three woman had a temper and they looked pretty pissed off.

"PAN KUMA!"My mother shouted "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ON THE PLANE AND DISRESPECT AND EMBARRASS ME YOUNG LADY AND WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I was about to reply before Chi-Chi and Videl shared a glance….I don't know what it was….. It seemed kind of bone chilling…. They exchanged sneaky glances at me and Bra snickering lightly. I may not know these woman well but they were planning something. Then suddenly out of nowhere they screamed nearly breaking Bra and I's ear off. The people around weren't affected, but they were looking at us weird.

"RUN FOR YA LIFE PAN RUN THEIR FRIGGIN SIRENS!" Bra said and without hesitation we run for our lives. But before we got to safety out of NOWHERE the lavender haired mop appeared. I stood still for a while admiring his changes he's seemed to have matured since our last quarrel. His hair grew longer and his muscles were more defined… It was kinda …hot. But that was beside the point, because I think he noticed my staring and glared my way. Bra saw the obvious tension, but before she could intimidate him we were tackled by the crazy woman my mother included. The Videl and Chi-Chi dragged me and Bra of into the medical room.

"No need to worry" Videl said as she held out a giant needle. KAMI I hated needles. I screamed as she brought it closer. I looked to my right to find Bra chuckling as she drew Chi-Chi drew blood from her.

I closed my eyes as I felt the cold metal pierce my skin. I sniffed lightly earning a chuckle from Videl she patted my head and said" Do you want me to fix your boo boo" I nodded lightly like a baby she smiled giving me a sponge Bob sticker. But like always the mop had to ruin the moment. I sniffed again unconsciously as he looked at me emotionless. Bra and him seemed to have a staring contest as he said " you look like mom" Bra rolled her eyes and I understood her annoyance what kind of pick up line was that?

"No but seriously!" he continued holding Bra's face in his palm. He dragged her away leaving me to face Videl and Chi-Chi who looked they would be in an emotional shut down. They sniffed like crazy, and being nice I offered them a non-existent tissue.

"Panna" I heard Videl say as she looked at the DNA screen board thingy " Panna you're home."

DONE PEOPLE I AM COMPLETE! HOPED YOU LIKEIT PLEASE READ AND REVIEEEEWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm really trying to make my chapters longer. Here's my first attempt.

Pan P.O.V

I looked at Videl amused. This woman was crazy there's no way we could be related at all. Before I could reply my mother ran inside yelling

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MELIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

I could hear Videl and Chi-Chi growl. I gulped when my mother was angry all hell breaks loose. She crept closer and I became quickly intimidated by her. I noticed her eyes turning a scary onyx as her red hair swayed in the wind. I was on the brink of tears now the last time my nom heart me I nearly suffered a coma and was taken onto custody for 3 days.

"You're not my mother!" I yelled as Videl jumped in front of me.

My mom's eyes cooled down making me sigh with relief. She slowly walked away before saying

" you were never my daughter anyway."

I broke down while Videl and Chi-Chi comforted soon Bra and Trunks came back with a blue haired woman. Bra had a sad look on her face as she leaned against trunks shoulder. Wait-what? I glared at trunks with all the strength I could muster. He looked back at me confusion filling his eyes. I was about to make a comment on him but Goten walked onto the room.

"PAN! YOU'RE BACK I MISS YOU SOO MUCH IT'S BEEN…..A LOT OF DAYS!" I grinned as he put me in a tight thug. I understood nothing but he seemed really happy and it's kind of funny when he's happy. Videl smiled in relief which made me kind of confused….but whatever. I gave a glance at Trunks who seemed to smirk with his devilish weird grin…this family is really weird.

"Hey weirdo" Trunks said I was about to reply before my name was called up to fight in the tournament. Before leaving I yelled to him

"Ciao mop!" Before I left I caught a dreeaammyyyy grin (sigh) he could be the most attractive guy on Earth if he didn't have that horrible attitude of his. I walked up to the platform to learn I was facing a blondy named…..Marron?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I'm back! I got a couple reviews on the last chapter this will be my REAL REAL long chapter…attempt.

Pan P.O.V.

Marron… the name surely fit her she had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, your modern chick. I got into battle stance is the announcer signaled the beginning of the game.

"So you're Pan?" She said I knew where this was going.

"And your Marron" I replied sarcastically. She got into a battle stance as I was about to attack. I was going to kick her in the stomach before something VERY unexpected happened. Her phone rang, and she PICKED IT UP! I sweat dropped as she began talking about nails. So this was the conversation.

"HI Brenda!...No I'm not busy at the moment….YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY!...yea I'll be right there….k bye" The whole stadium looked at her as she signaled she was forfeiting I huffed. I wanted to fight now! I angrily pulled the blonde back onto the stadium as I criticized her about what she was doing and how it made her look. I should have just stopped, but I needed a good fight NOW.

She hesitantly agreed as she lunged for me. I blocked it easily grinning as I punched her in the stomach. She coughed blood but I didn't wait for her. I looked grinning madly at her barley bruised skin. That was soon going to change. I kicked her continuously for some reason wanting a mercy call. But when none came I got agitated and began penetrating my nails into her flawless skin. She seemed to not get the memo so I whispered to her evilly

"Beg" she seemed to take heed to my command as she very soon was on her knees begging. I laughed she was to week to compare to, Just as I was about to kick her off the stadium I was thrown back by strong arms. I touched my head as blood seemed to just spill. I looked over at Marron who seemed to crowded be people…people who loved her. I rose unsteadily as the announcer said I won. I was expecting a feeling of victory I expected HAPPINESS but none cam as I looked wearily at Marron. She seemed to whisper a why? As I backed away from her and her family. I backed straight into Trunks he looked angrily at me. I felt broken.

"How could you?!" he yelled at me I didn't know what to do as curled into a ball on the stage. These were the times I needed Bra the most, but she wasn't there.

I yelled at him confused" do you think I know?!" I continued" DO YOU THINK I FRIGGIN KNOW WHY I'VE BECOME A MONSTER IN THESE LAST YEARS HUH?! DO YOU THINK A SIMPLE PUNCH WOULD KNOCK ME DOWN?! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND TELL YOU R GILFRIEND TO PUT HER LITTLE HANDS TO USE!"

Everyone seemed to stare at me as I ran off the stage. I could feel the walls around me caving in as I walked staggering to the hotel Bra and I rented out. After signing in I walked inside to see Bra. But this wasn't Bra at all her fangs seemed to enlarge as she stared at lasagna (if that's how you spell it).

I called her name gently, but she didn't reply at all. I walked over to her and gently tapped her back but she just broke down….that's odd… she NEVER shows any weakness. Especially tears. I asked her what's wrong but she only replied in nonsense words. I caught the word

"I can't eat"

I gasped, mortified. Bra was acting very unusual and I offered to take her to the doctor but she said no immediately. I panicked I KNEW Bra was stubborn. I tried forcing her to eat the food in front of her, but she just shut her mouth tight and turn her head the other way. I looked on the bathroom's aid box to see if they had any water transport vein juice thing because it was very obvious Bra wasn't going to eat.

"Bra eat" I commanded but she said a very firm

"No"

I gave up as Bra laid on her Queen sized bed soon falling asleep. I knew this wasn't healthy for her, but the next match was up and Bra was my only support at the moment.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS AND PAN KUMA PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM!"

I patted Bra's head as I left putting a glass of water next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Thx you guys for the review on the last chapter this one is up!

Pan P.O.V.

As I was called down I got a sickening feeling I knew Trunks was really angry and with Bra in this state, I think anything can make me lose. I walked onto the stadium Trunks was already there and he was ready to fight. I chanted to myself I was doing this for Bra, but very quickly blood was beginning to drain from my face.

"START!" the announcer said and without a second thought he lunged at me kicking me onto the floor. I slowly picked myself up trying to put up a defense. He slowly walked to me his eyes glistening a familiar turquoise. I coughed up blood as I crawled towards the edge of the stadium. I realized how weak I was and I grew angry. My mind grew fuzzy as I walked towards him, which grew into a jog, then a run. He seemed surprised as I knocked him off of balance. He emitted a gasp and that was all I could get from him before we went into a full out fight. He knocked me off balnce with a swift kick to the side.

"How does it feel to be vulnerable now Pan?Do you like the taste of blood in your mouth good, because that's the last thing you'll be tasting!" He threw me straight out of the ring. I began to laugh and cry showing my worst weakness.

"Is this how it feels-" I sqweaked through the pain"to have your family and friends surround you while they listen to your pleas? Am I right Trunks? So I don't know who you think you are, but I have very unfortunate new for you. This is not how it feels to be vulnerable, because this is not the end" Like that I walked away from the stadium staggering to the hotel reporters following me like glue .Bra was in her room in the same exact place moaning in pain.

I began screaming not knowing what to do everything seemed like it was falling on me. My screams must have caught someone's attention as a very confused Goten walked into the room. Didn't I lock that thing? Oh well he seemed to ignore me as he wondered over to Bra studying her form, he actually kind of looked smart for a second.

"She needs to go to planet Vegeta to get the ingredients for the cure" he continued " This happens to ONLY royal saiyans making any objections quickly justified against her family and heritage."

"wow" I said I DIDN'T KNOW Goten was that smart and what the hell was a saiyan anyways I was about to as, but I was rudely interrupted by Bulma who seeing Bra's state quickly ran over to her. How the hell did she know where I was any way?!...stalkers…..my hotel was very soon crowded with people I've only seen once! Videl walked over to me with a pouting Trunks behind her.

" He has something to say to you dear"I looked at Trunks tapping my foot waiting for my apology.

" I'm sorry for nearly murdering you" he growled I laughed it seemed Videl had control over him. As he sauntered of Videl pulled me into a corner.

" Pan you care about Bra right?" she said I nodded

" In order to cure Bra we'll have to go to Planet Vegeta."

It seemed like a flash as my clothing was packed and we were on our way to another planet. I quit trying to understand what the hell was going on. All I could remember were Bra's moans of pain and Trunks and Goten's pouts. Before I knew the the two were parading around with sticks saying WE WANT FOOD!

" WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY WHO DO YOU THINK IS HUNGRY ME OR YOU?!" Bra said she pointed at Videl and Bulma and said "GO BREAST FEED YOUR BRATS!" I cracked up as they all turned a crimson red.

Bulma cleared her throat and said "Ok I'll put you in seatbelt order videl, Chi-Chi, and me then Trunks, Goten and Pan then finnaly Bra and Marron are we clear good."We sat in our assigned seats ready for blast off, but before we began soaring through air Trunks tapped my shoulder looking kind of hazy and said loud and clear.

"Welcome to the gang"

Ok so I finished this chapter. and in the next chapter I'll have a little talk with bra and marron till umm…. The next time I write! CIAP TILL THEN


	12. Chapter 12

Thx for the reviews on the last chapter I decided to uploaded faster since all next week is spring break soo enjoy!

Bra P.O.V.

I sat quietly next to Marron my stomach hurting like friggin hell! I watched carefully as she painted her nails while on a phone with some Brenda girl, I don't know and definitely don't care.

"Hey Brenda sorry I couldn't come to your party…..is it really important…..okay I'm on my way!" Wait what did she say?!

"Bulma!" she yelled "turn this ship around Brenda has something important she wants to tell me!"

Wait how did she even get Wi-Fi? I chuckled demonically at the blonde she seemed to give me full attention as she shouted whispered a never mind. A few minutes later Marron began singing to whatever song she was singing to. Then suddenly she had the nerve to eat a turkey sandwich in my face!

"What's your problem? "She said

I replied smartly "well besides the fact you're eating a friggin sandwich in my face knowing full well I can't eat there are absolutely no problems" She rolled her eyes. I don't think she's going to survive this ride to Planet Vegeta. I was going to grab her hair before I grew horribly weak. I yelped loudly in pain as I clutched my stomach, it seems the blondie was lucky this round, but you just wait till I'm cured. The pain seemed to suddenly cool and I relaxed for a moment hoping to go to sleep before Marron decided to introduce herself at such a perfect timing.

"I'm Marron it's very nice to meet you Bra. "

I looked at her irritation basically seeping from my face I calmed my nerves and whispered shhhhhhhh.

She just got louder" You know I have a friend named Brenda, she's like the sister I never had and I love pink how about you? I think we'll be perfect friends, do you know that Pan girl she nearly killed me!" Don't blame her "I was just going to be a kind sport and forfeit, but she threw me on stage can you believe that?!"

"Ya totally" I replied half awake

I think she finally got the memo as she stopped talking and left me to my peace. But I knew it was too good to be true as she suddenly screamed pointing at an asteroid- wait wasn't that the T.V. I groaned loudly putting a spare pillow over my head. I tried I really tried with her, but it just wasn't meant to be. She soon calmed down a while later and hearing all the ruckus Bulma and Videl ran to our seats 'save me' I mouthed to them, but they rolled their eyes and ignored me. They smelled like bacon…and bacon tasted good. I tested my luck seeing if I can get a nibble out of them, but of course I was unsuccessful.

At dinner I ate my biggest lunch the whole day. The friggin air, everything I ate just tasted like ashes….. I needed my daily sushi now! Marron seemed to mock me as she ate a chicken wing from K.C.

One night I dialed the first number on my phone trying to block out the blondes annoying snores .I started off

"Excuse me can I get a Big Mac with a side of-"

The lady on the other line chuckled"um….this is Wendy's"

I blushed in embarrassment, but soon stopped when Marron slowly began waking up, I sighed and hung up the phone. I slouched in my chair feeling like I was just going to die. My hunger started increasing by the minute. I growled my teeth baring ever so slightly. Where's Pan when you need her. Just when I was getting up from my seat to call her I was knocked down when the space ship suddenly sped up and

I heard a female voice say" Arriving to Planet Vegeta in 2 hours"

I was excited as I heard the spaceship begin to wakeup…finally. Marron jumped up happily and ran over to Trunks. Without a Good morning….I don't even care I ran to Pan and pulled her a side.

"Do you have a chocolate bar?"

"You'll probably throw it up"

I sighed as she ran to greet everyone Good morning. But where was mine? I ran half-awake into a wall. I looked up to see Goten with his cheesy smile. He's kind of naïve soo annoying. (Remember she wasn't awake when Goten was talking to Pan)

"GOODMORNING!" he said finally! Someone said Good morning." Bulma says we have to walk out in pairs and you're my partner!" I smiled my fakest smile.

"Oh hurray" I murmured he frowned noticing my sarcasm and walked away, wow I never knew Goten was capable of sadness. Ouch. Suddenly I felt a burning feeling in my stomach like something was eating away at me. I sat back in my chair no knowing what to do. I watched him leave it felt like the way my mother walked straight out of my apartment door and out of my life. I can't let it happen again.

"Goten!" I called. He seemed surprised as he quickly walked over thinking there was an emergency probably. "Since we'll be partners how about we get to know each other what's your favorite color" All of a sudden he seemed really happy and we chatted away.

1 hour 56 minutes later

We were about to land and Goten and Marron switched seats because of parings, poor Pan. I probably didn't show it, but I was scared shitless. I could see Planet Vegeta and it looked beautiful, but from what Trunks explained to me about Saiyan's they're brutal. I don't like brutal. Goten was bouncing up and down happily murmuring something about Chi-Chi's cooking? Which reminds me I'm not hungry at the moment. I was going to ask Goten, but I know he probably wouldn't know the answer. I sighed…

3…2...1

Here we go

Yay done with this chapter probably FINNALLY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!


	13. Chapter 13

**okay, okay so most of you guys are probably wanting to behead me for not updating since forever and I am soooo sorry. I kind of lost my inspiration for a while... a long while. Well I'll try to update more now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z or the picture. thank you very much!**

* * *

Bra P.O.V.

The landing was silent and uneventful with occasional pangs of pain I was in the okay. As we settled for the floor I looked out the window for the first time and saw a beautiful red planet, but for some reason half of the planet was just dark as if it were the darker side of the moon. I sighed Marron was oddly quiet I'm going to guess that's a good thing. We waited patiently for the door to open...we waited, and waited... okay this is getting to me.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR A HUNGRY GIRL IS HERE!" I exclaimed suddenly I felt a pang of dizziness hit me and I slowly sat back in my chair. Everyone gasped and Pan ran over to me her face screwed into an unreadable expression.

"Bra?!" I could hear her call for me, but I couldn't see her I reached out for her our somebody. People probably think I'm tough but-but I'm afraid of the dark and that's exactly what was engulfing me. Before my head spun into havoc I could see the door of the spaceship open and what seemed like a swarm of men soon followed.

This is soo not my day.

* * *

"Is she awake?!"

"Have you prepared the antidote?"

"Yes it has already been injected"

I awoke to hear voices,... but they weren't familiar. I opened my eyes to see a guy with really spiked hair and an indifferent look on his face and a nurse on the other side of the bed with shiny black hair and blood red eyes. Blood just like half the color of this planet. I suddenly sat up straight surprising everyone, but was suddenly hit with a pang of dizziness. I stayed silent for a moment taking in my surroundings. The room was dimly lit by a flickering candle and the thin walls looked like paper in my opinion. The air was tense. I gulped this was bad. The two figures around me cocked there heads in an innocent way. I decided to act cold since I'm going to presume they kidnapped me.

"Who are you and what do you want I have no time for such trivial matters as you at the moment"

The two adults smirked in unison tilting there heads in a disturbing manner. I raised my eye brow this was in know way intimidating. I jumped off the supposed nurse bed and looked at the two adults with a fierce glare.

"I asked for answers"

the porcupine stared at me and gave a sigh. "Well to start of my name is Bardock third class saiyan and this is Fasha my mate welcome to the dark country"

By now I was fully turned around " Am I on planet Vegeta?" I questioned.

there face visibly darkened and so did the tension. Fasha turned on her heal and faced me 1 on 1 " This planet has two countries Vegeta and DK otherwise known as the dark country. We have been at war for centuries. Just as we speak our military's first unit is being plunged into battle to over throw Vegeta. We found you and you will remain in country DK until you fight for your freedom or die trying."

I looked at Fasha my icy blue eyes piercing her soul I slowly walked towards her closing the gap between us." I belong to no body I do not come from Vegeta nor DK I refuse to be held down as one of your military staff are we clear on this." I finished and walked to the nearest door hoping it was the exit.

Fasha didn't seem to give up as she spoke on," I have a preposition how about you become a spy for our country instead you will be paid heavily and be given a home and servants."

I thought for a second that wasn't a bad idea. I could probably find Pan and the others I nodded 'yes'.

* * *

**Ok I finished the chapter I would REALLY like ideas on the next chapter in the reviews .thx you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys I'm back and may I say that review MADE MY DAY! Okay so I decided to be more focused on Pan's perspective.**

* * *

Pans P.0.V.

The world seemed dark. Or maybe maybe my eyes are just closed. I slightly opened my eyes to be confronted by a blinding light. What I saw was what I least expected everyone was gathered around me for the exception of Bra the tension was heavy. I cleared my throat suddenly bringing attention to me. Everyone's heads snapped to my form. Videl carried her hand in my had patting me while silent tears.

"Where's Bra?" I questioned everybody visibly tensed. "where is she?" I repeated everyone again bowed their heads. " Where the freak is Bra?!"

Trunks lazily stared back at me. "gone."

"what do you mean gone?!"

"She's gone kidnapped what do you expect me to say?!"

I visibly calmed I slowly got of the bed and headed for what I hoped to be exit. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I left . I looked to see a dimly let hall way I staggered through the mansion opening a random door and collapsed on the bed. I turned my head to the left to see a window. It was night. I curled into a ball about to give into the darkness known as sleep before someone slowly opened the door hoping I didn't notice.

"who's there" I questioned.

" It's just me Pan" Trunks. Me and Trunks aren't exactly the best of friends, but at least we're on speaking terms.

"we plan to get Bra back"I abruptly turned around to face him fully. he continued " We're carrying out the plan tonight you and I are going to the dark continent. Now get dressed before Goten catches us apparently he's against us going to find her." I nodded and soon we were out the window. We scurried through the streets hoods on our heads. We eventually settled for an ally behind a tall building. I took notice of the people of Vegeta mostly everyone besides small children were wearing armor identical to trunks and had little furry appendage's. I turned to face Trunks his usually grim expression looked more like a slight smile.

"Hey Pan?" he questioned " Have you ever been on an adventure?"

I shook my head 'yes'.

"Well you're about to go on another one!" I could identify the mischief and excitement in his voice. He then pushed me into the sight of the crowd. All eyes laid on me as I straightened myself. My attention was soon diverted to a small commotion in a nearby buffet. I pushed through the crowd to see two identical kids being grabbed by to separate burly men.

"Let me go! Ayame help!" the first girl yelled reaching for her supposed twin.

"Hikaru! I can't reach you" The second one sounded like a boy and distressed too.

The men roughly pulled the kids together in the opposite directions. Suddenly both the kids caught my gaze and desperately reached for me.

The girl, Ayame I suppose yelled" That's our mom you can't take us she came back for us STOP!"

The two men looked at me and raised their eyebrows. I sighed lightly under my breath as I yelled at the two men " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY KIDS?!"

they seemed surprised and quickly let go of the struggling twins. They responded to the actions by running behind me tears clear in their eyes. I feigned anger as I walked over to the men giving them a good wack on the head. I could tell women on Vegeta were protective of their children, because the two men didn't respond and walked off. The large crowd gathered around our form. People with notes and sketch books surrounded Ayame, Hotaru, and I. I made my annoyance quite visible and soon the crowd dissipated. It suddenly grew silent and I became wary I could basically sense the two men's eyes on me. Before I could do anything Trunks walked over to us his calm expression scaring me.

"So Pan why don't we head to the buffet over there and talk with the 'kids' "

He was soo pissed.

Ayame and Hotaru looked at each other with what seemed to be a silent conversation. Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed my hand and Ayame grabbed Trunk's. We looked equally surprised as we exchanged confused looked.

" Hey Momma can we go home now?" Hikaru asked. I nodded my head still a bit dazed. Trunks on the other hand looked distressed.

"Trunks, where to now?" The twins eyes snapped open.

"We commence with the plan these kids could pose to be useful" From the word plan there eyes snapped open.

"don't sell us"

Trunks albeit broke with those words both Hikaru and Ayame gave us a depressed look.

"What?! we're not selling you now come on let's get you some food to eat you're skinny as bones!" I exclaimed.

" YES!" Ayame exclaimed hugging Trunks and I. Whilst Hikaru hid behind my legs his 5 year old form quivering with what I suppose excitement. I patted his head and I put him on my shoulders. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect. Until I looked into Hikaru's blue joy bound eyes. They were so deep, they looked like they knew more than they let on, that they were hanging by a string of sanity. Just like Bra's. My eyes looked down to my feet my aura changing visibly.

"Pan?!"

crap.

* * *

**well, this totally was a long chapter...or the longest I remember writing Please read and review and ideas are most definitely welcome!**


	15. author note

**Hey human beings! I'm super sorry for not updating for so long! I know I've been working on black butler for a while, but I'll try to make this story's updates a lot more frequent...a ton. Are you ready for my excuse?**

**I don't have one! **

**I really want to continue this sorry, because the actual plot hasn't been reached. **

_**SO THANK ALL YOU WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS OUT THERE FOR LOOKING AT THIS SORRY NOTE! AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!**_


	16. Boxer boy

Pan looked to her left as the loud voice pierced her skull. Trying her best to ignore the bustling blonde.

"Pan! Don't you dare ignore me! What are you doing here with Trunks?! Why aren't you in your room, and who are these kids?!"

Hikaru jumped off Pan's shoulders. " I'm Hikaru, and I'm five! This lady over here is my second best friend! That _pair of swimwear over there_ is My third bestfriend!"

"**_watch it " _**Trunks growled in the back ground causing both Ayame, Hikaru and Pan to giggle.

Pan spoke up her voice coated in amusement " Hey Marron, I was just . . . taking a walk you know just looking at Planet Vegeta's habitat and-"

"Don't lie to me! I followed you here, and I know very well you two aren't' taking a walk. Now you have one choice, but to take me with you to find Bura or whatever " Marron said. Trunks and Pan growled in unison.

"Fine." Trunks said crossing his arms, " You can assist us in finding Bura, but if you hold us back in anyway you have to go back, and not utter a word of what we're doing. Deal?"

"Deal!" Marron said holding Trunks' hands in hers. Making Pan huff slightly in disgust. "What was that Panny-bear?" Marron smirked

" Oh nothing much, just expressing my feelings " She smiled. Marron scowled , and turned towards Trunks.

"Hey Trunks why are you keeping those demos anyways? Am I failing in my job as your **Friend**?" She said gesturing to the blue eyed wonders peeking out from behind Trunks brown dress pants.

"_Of course not _Marron. now Pan we should get going. The first place we're heading for is, of course, the dark continent since no civilian here would dare commit a crime like that against Father. "

"Hey Boxers?" Ayame called

"**B_OXERS?!"_**

"Now, now _boxers_ there are more important things at hand...Hikaru and I stay with you and Pan forever right? Like, your not going to ditch us the moment we're out of this place? We have no parents and no food source! You wouldn't leave a couple kids on their on would you?" Before Pan, Marron or Trunks could speak she continued. " I thought you wouldn't! I mean, I know we're all saiyans here, but everybody has a soul am I right?" Everybody nodded slightly dazed at Ayame's blabber . "Good, now we'll try our best to aid in your finding for the missing person and we'll follow you home, and Hikaru and I will do everything in our power so as long as you **DON'T SELL, DITCH, NOR HURT HIKARU!** I could care less what you guys do to me just as long as you-"

Marron cut in "Okay, okay kid we heard your protective brother blabber now can you shut your mouth and allow us to get a move on it ? I want to speak to trunks _alone. For once!"_

Ayame effectively shut up but not without sending a glare to Marron Hikaru close behind her.

"I don't like her." Hikaru whispered to Ayame, but it was loud enough for everybody to hear. Trunks and Pan chuckled in the background as Marron slightly fumed and Ayame giggled.

"Me neither." Ayame laughed. Yet, surprisingly Marron shut up about it, and turned towards the window mumbling a string of curses.

"Alright let's go!" Pan said taking Ayame and Hikaru's hands in hers.

"But wait . . . " Hikaru, Ayame, and Trunks said simultaneously.

.

.

.

"We're hungry"

.

.

.

**I'm so sorry ! I've returned with this really short chapter, but I just wanted to put in a chapter to somewhat try and get this story on the move I don't know when I'll finish this chapter though I'll probably have an age skip or something . . . maybe.**

**I HAVE 2 SAY THANK YOU 2 ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED 2 ME EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN ON AND OFF WITH THIS STORY:**

**Arcana fool**

**lolagirl**

**Polkadotpub**

**no name**

**Pop**

**polkadotpublicity**

**xconversegirl99x**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVING PATIENCE WITH ME! Read and Review!**


End file.
